adopte un riche
by Yui akuma kuro
Summary: Quand Toshiro s'apperçoit que sa comptable, Matsumoto, se fait passer pour lui sur le très cèlèbre site "adopte un ", plus rien ne va. Mais alors quand, par dessus le marché, un certain Ichigo est intéréssé par l'annonce passé... Comment Toshiro va-t-il se sortir de là? ONE SHOT


**Bonsoir ou bonjour à tout le monde! Voici un petit one shot que j'ai écris un jour, à la demande de ma chérie, pendant un cours! Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis! :) **

**Bonne lecture!**

**adopte un **

_Toshithebest:_

« Bonjour à tous mes prétendants, bienvenu sur mon profil. Moi c'est Toshiro Hitsugaya, j'ai vingt-cinq ans malgré mes cheveux blancs. Personnellement, je trouve que ça me fait un certain style. Je mesure un mètre cinquante-huit (les bras levés). Comme le nom du site l'indique, je suis riche, issu d'une famille noble et directeur d'une grande chaîne d'hôtel cinq étoiles au Japon et aux États-Unis.

Mon caractère ? Et bien euh... c'est à vous de juger !

Je n'ai jamais été marié et je dirais même que je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un de ma vie. Vous l'aurez donc compris, je suis puceau, et à vrai dire j'en suis fière !

Enfin voilà les amis, battez-vous pour moi ! Je vous aime tous autant que vous êtes ! Et je vous dis à très vite mes chatons ! »

_2 personnes aiment ça._

Un commentaire de _ :_

« Je prierais à tous ceux qui vont lire cet amas d'âneries, de ne pas en croire un mot ! Cette annonce est en réalité, le complot en solitaire de ma comptable. Je vous demanderez également de bien vouloir l'excuser : elle s'est mise en tête de me caser avec un homme. Pourquoi ? Pour être franc avec vous je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Elle a de drôle de penchants, sans doute à cause du saké avec qui elle s'est mariée… La preuve !

Enfin bref, ne vous battez surtout pas pour moi, je suis quelqu'un de pacifiste et je déteste la violence. De plus, je ne vous aime pas, je n'aime personne et je vous dis à jamais !

Hitsugaya Toshiro.

PS : Je ne mesure pas un mètre cinquante-huit les bras levés ! »

_1 personne aime ça._

Un commentaire de _Ichitheplayboy_ :

« Bonjour aux deux Toshiro. J'espère que vous allez bien tous les deux. J'ai adoré cet article de Toshithebest ! Je l'ai mis dans mes favoris c'est pour dire ! Quand j'ai vu qu'il y avait un commentaire je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le lire ! (Je sais ça fait limite le psychopathe caché derrière son ordinateur qui surveille tous ceux qui parle à sa victime…. Mais bon je ne suis pas comme ça… quoi que…). Tout ça pour dire que maintenant je me demande bien lequel de vous est le vrai Toshiro et lequel est l'imposteur… J'aimerais bien savoir, afin de savoir lequel de vous deux je peux draguer…

Répondez-moi très vite mes chéris !

Ichigo 3 »

_1 personne aime ça._

Un commentaire de _Toshithebest_ :

« Je suis le vrai Toshiro ! La preuve j'ai pu vous déballer toute ma vie, ce que l'autre imposteur a été incapable de faire !

Ton commentaire m'a bien fait rire Ichitheplayboy. Tu devrais faire une petite présentation plus détaillé, je suis curieux de découvrir ce que cache ce pseudo si « glorieux ».

On pourrait peut-être ce retrouver un soir dans un de mes hôtels. J'en ai marre d'être puceau… à mon âge et dans la génération dans laquelle nous vivons ça devient limite une honte !

Et puis, d'après ton pseudo, tu as l'air d'avoir beaucoup de talent… A très vite mon chaud lapin ! 3

Le VRAI Toshiro. »

_1 personne aime ça._

Un commentaire de _Ichitheplayboy_ :

« WOW ! *.*

Je vois que tu es quelqu'un de direct Toshi' (ça ne te dérange pas que je t'appelle comme ça ?). En tout cas ça me plait !

On se retrouve où tu veux, quand tu veux ! Enfin préviens-moi quand même, que j'ai le temps de choisir et de mettre le plus beau de tous mes caleçons.

Tu verras tu ne seras pas déçu ! )

Mon pseudo est vraiment révélateur, je dirais même que c'est un euphémisme.

Tu voulais une petite présentation ? Je t'en fais une rien que pour toi chéri : Ichigo Kurosaki, vingt-deux ans, étudiant en cuisine. Je travaille les week-ends et durant les vacances dans un grand restaurant de Tokyo. Je suis l'ainé d'une famille de trois enfants et contrairement à toi je ne suis plus puceau, depuis bien longtemps. Cependant je suis quelqu'un d'extrêmement fidèle à partir du moment où je m'engage avec quelqu'un. Autre précision… je suis actif… je n'aime pas la passivité.

Voilà je crois que c'est à peu près tout, je te lèche mon chaton )

Ichigo »

_1 personne aime ça._

Un commentaire de:

« MATSUMOTO BORDEL ! Arrête de te faire passer pour moi ! Si tu as envie de te taper un jeune prèpubaire qui bosse dans une cuisine, c'est ton problème ! Mais ne le fait pas en mon nom ! Personnellement, coucher entre des fruits et légumes ce n'est pas mon kif, mais alors pas du tout !

De plus, si vous voulez vous reproduire je vous prierais de le faire ailleurs que dans un de mes hôtels ! Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis le propriétaire d'une chaine d'hôtel et non d'un bordel ?!

Quant à toi Ichigo, le « playboy » des fraises, RETOURNE DANS TON MONDE ET VA TE FAIRE ENC**** PAR TES PETITS PONEYS ROSES ! Au lieu de parler ou du moins d'insinuer que tu veux me faire des choses ! Je suis riche et directeur, je ne suis pas un pauvre petit gigolo qui fait le trottoir !

Hitsugaya Toshiro »

_2 personnes aiment ça._

Un commentaire de _Ichitheplayboy_ :

« Je ne comprends plus rien… ce serait donc toi le véritable Toshiro ? O.o

Enfin ce n'est pas grave, tu es encore plus excitant que le premier ! Et puis tu as beaucoup d'humour à ce que je peux voir ! Ça me plait !

Plus sérieusement, je m'excuse si je t'ai vexé mais bon… ton autre toi m'a un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie, chauffé.

Si je t'écoute, ton autre toi est une femme du nom de Matsumoto, c'est ça ? Et bien chère Matsumoto, je suis désolé de t'annoncer que je suis gay, ainsi donc je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser nos retrouvailles à l'hôtel. Par contre, si tu pouvais m'arranger un rendez-vous avec ton patron, ce ne serait pas de refus !

Bisous à vous deux.

Ichigo »

_1 personne aime ça._

Un commentaire de _Toshithebest_ :

« OH SERIEUX PATRON VOUS N'ETES VRAIMENT PAS DROLE ! J'étais à deux doigts de vous obtenir un rencard ! Enfin à ce que je vois vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour plaire à ce playboy…

Pour répondre à ce que tu disais Ichigo, oui je suis une femme, je tenais à caser mon patron avec quelqu'un afin qu'il perde un peu de son sérieux et, ainsi qu'il soit moins dur avec moi au travail… Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point il peut être violent.

Si tu veux rencontrer le directeur viens un soir, dormir à l'hôtel _Niceday fever_ de Tokyo. Je dis ça je ne dis rien….

J'y pense, je devrais devenir coach pour relation amoureuse ou bien créer une agence matrimoniale. Sujet à réfléchir.

Matsumoto »

_1 personne aime ça._

Un commentaire de :

« Alors tu commences en me faisant passer pour un gay obsédé sexuel qui cherche des plans cul et maintenant je suis un patron psychopathe, un bourreau qui te noies sous les corvées et te frappes ? Et tu prétends vouloir me caser avec quelqu'un ? C'est vrai que vu le portrait élogieux que tu fais de moi, tous les hommes vont se jeter à mes pieds !

Rien de plus excitant qu'un nain aux cheveux blancs psychopathe, violent et obsédé!

Pour ce qui est de tes plans pour changer de métiers, je t'arrête tout de suite, si tu te lances dans les relations humaines, il n'y aura plus aucun couple sur terre, notre planète ne sera faites que de divorces et de chaos, une véritable apocalypse !

Ton rôle de comptable te va à ravir. Reste donc caché dans ton petit bureau !

Hitsugaya Toshiro »

_2 personnes aiment ça._

Un commentaire de _Ichitheplayboy_ :

« Bah moi j'ai limite des tendances sadomasochistes alors ça me plait un patron violent… il faut dire que dans mon monde, où il n'y a que des petits poneys roses mangeant des fraises, la violence n'est pas quelque chose de courante…

Et contrairement à ce que tu penses, mon très cher Toshi', moi je me jette à tes pieds quand tu veux ! Je peux même te les lécher si ça te fais plaisir !

Je viens ce soir à l'hôtel ! Bisous partout mon sexy bourreau ! 3

Ichigo »

_2 personnes aiment ça._

Un commentaire de_ Toshithebest_ :

« Ichigo ! GROUILLE-TOI DE RAMENER TA PETITE PAIRE DE FESSES ! Je viens de surprendre le patron qui voulait se tirer ! Heureusement je l'ai enfermé dans une des chambres à temps, la chambre nuptiale !

Fais vite, il serait capable du pire pour se sauver ! Attend je viens de penser à un truc… MERDE ! Je reviens mais GROUILLE !

Matsumoto »

_1 personne aime ça._

Un commentaire de_ Ichitheplayboy_ :

« Tu as oublié quoi ?! Que se passe-t-il ?! Attends j'arrive, tant pis pour mon caleçon ultra moulant et ultra sexe ! Je le mettrais un autre jour ! ATTENDS-MOI !

JE VOLE ! JE COURS !

Ichigo. »

_1 personne aime ça._

Un commentaire de _Toshithebest _:

« Bah voilà c'est bien ce que je pensais… j'avais oublié de verrouiller la porte fenêtre qui permet d'accéder au balcon ! Quand je suis arrivée dans la chambre, il était en train d'appeler au secours ! Il a carrément prétendu qu'il était séquestré par sa comptable alcoolique qui avait complètement pété un plomb ! Non mais je te jure… voilà comment on est remercié quand on rend service !

Enfin maintenant il est bel et bien enfermé et n'attend plus que toi petit coquin !

J'ai prévenu la police qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, que c'était juste un client qui avait un peu trop forcé sur le saké et qu'il n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il disait. VENGEANCE !

Matsumoto. »

_1 personne aime ça._

Un commentaire de :

« Je me suis fait enlever et séquestrer, moi, dans mon propre hôtel ! Par une de mes employées, ou du moins par une de mes anciennes employées devrais-je dire ! Je vous jure que je vais la tuer ! Il y aura de la bonne mamelle au menu du restaurant ce soir ! Enfin non parce qu'une fois morte elle pourrait reposer tranquillement ! MAIS ELLE VA LE REGRETTER !

Quant à toi Ichigo, ok on a passé une soirée « simpa », ok tu m'as délivrée de cette folle, ok tu n'es pas mal, ok tu es un bon coup mais voilà ce n'est pas une raison ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me séduire !

Je ne peux plus me passer de toi… Reviens 3

Hitsugaya Toshiro

PS : Mais je te hais quand même !

_2 personnes aiment ça._

Un commentaire de _Ichitheplayboy_ :

« C'est vrai que c'était super hier ! Tu étais vraiment doué, pour un puceau… xD

On refait ça quand tu veux !

Non plus sérieusement, je suis, moi aussi, fou de toi et ceux même sans parler de cul, quoi que ton cul est vraiment génial, mais je m'égare.

Que dirais-tu d'engager une relation sérieuse toi et moi ?

Ichigo. »

_2 personnes aiment ça._

Un commentaire de :

« Euh oui pourquoi pas, tant que tu ne me demandes pas en mariage tout de suite, ou de te faire des enfants… Ah non c'est vrai que ceci n'est pas possible ! Ouf !

Tu viens vivre à l'hôtel avec moi ? Je pensais que tu pourrais remplacer mon ancien cuisinier partit à la retraite la semaine dernière, non tu ne penses pas ?

Hitsugaya Toshiro (qui t'aime). »

_1 personne ai__me ça._

Un commentaire de _Ichitheplayboy_ :

« Aucun problème, j'arrive ce soir avec toutes mes affaires !

Justement je pensais qu'on pourrait adopter un enfant tous les deux… enfin nous verrons ça plus tard !

Au fait, qu'est devenu Matsumoto ? Elle ne commente plus rien depuis l'autre soir où elle t'a enfermé… tu ne l'a pas réellement tué rassures moi ?!

Ichigo (qui t'aime aussi). »

_1 personne aime ça._

Un commentaire de:

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle est toujours vivante, enfin au dernière nouvelle oui ! J'ai refait faire son bureau, un peu comme une petite chambre d'étudiante : un lit, un bureau, des feuilles, des WC, une petite douche et… UNE CALCULETTE ! Bah quoi c'est vrai qu'après avoir réfléchis, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle n'avait pas forcément besoin d'un ordinateur pour faire la comptabilité ! Du papier et une calculette ça suffit ! Non seulement ça me permet de faire un peu d'économie et puis comme ça je suis sûr qu'elle ne pourra plus raconter n'importe quoi ! Ça fait une semaine maintenant qu'elle est enfermée, j'ai chargé un serveur de lui apporter ses repas en fonction de son travail. Madame a cru que je plaisantais au début mais quand elle a compris que si elle ne travaillait pas elle n'aurait pas à manger, elle s'est très vite remise à bosser ! Enfin je pense, à vrai dire je ne suis même pas allé vérifier ! Il faudrait que je pense à vérifier qu'elle soit toujours vivante, quand j'aurais le temps !

Et pour adopter un enfant on en reparlera dans très…. LONGTEMPS ! J'ai déjà assez à m'occuper de ma comptable !

Hitsugaya Toshiro »

_1 personne aime ça._

**FIN !**

**j'ai visiblement un problème avec les adresses mail de mes trois personnages. Malheuresement j'ai beau remodifier à chaque fois, ça n'a pas l'air de le prendre en compte et je tiens à m'en excuser... :(**


End file.
